


Do You Want To?

by likeasky21 (Hope97)



Category: Newkidd (Band), SM Rookies, The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dancing, Fan Meeting in Manila, Hand Jobs, Ji Hansol dancing Taemin's songs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Moaning, Pepero Kiss Game, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Hansol, Slice of Life, junsol, mutual feelings, top jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope97/pseuds/likeasky21
Summary: Hansol doesn't seem to get any sleep on the day after UNB played the Paper Kiss Game during their fan meeting in Manila. To dance is the best way he knows to unwind. He didn't expect to have company.
Relationships: Ji Hansol/Lee Junyoung | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Do You Want To?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow UNME!! I know it might be a little late now to write a Junsol ff but I became a UNME only recently and I feel in love with these boys so much I just couldn't keep that sexual tension between Junsol anymore! I had to do somethig so I hope you will enjoy this as much as I did as I wrote it! Please, feel free to befriend me on twitter (@likeasky21) and let's talk about how good and healing these boys and they songs are! Once a UNME, forver a UNME! Have a nice day!

Hansol turned around under the sheets once again.

He sighed. That thought was haunting his mind since the day before when they came back to Korea after having their last fan meeting in Thailand.

Stupid game. That stupid paper kiss game. Why was he even standing beside Jun?

Junyoung. The feeling of the other’s firm lips was still lingering on his own as if there was no paper separating them. It’s been a long time since Hansol was well aware of being bisexual and that wasn’t the first time he found one of his colleges attractive but with Jun it was different.

They were part of the same group, they had to spend every day together, they were roommates: It was twice as stressful for the dancer and for once in his life he was thankful to be that shy and unable to show his true emotions. This way, his feelings had always been unclear to the other members as well as everyone else he didn’t know him well who simply thought he was introvert.

He rolled on his bed one more time and he looked at the other empty bed in the room: Jun was sleeping in Hojung and Chan’s room that night since Hojung was busy with some promotions with the rest of the Hotshot members and Chan needed someone to wake him up with some serious kicks in the ass. Jun had been the first and only one who had quite eagerly volunteered to help.

Maybe he was feeling uncomfortable with the oldest now. Maybe he wanted to change roommate even thought they had literally chosen each other since the beginning and their cohabitation had been absolutely perfect since day one. Maybe Hansol was exaggerating everything as always now.

He needed to stop thinking. He needed to dance.

It was always the best way to shut his mind off and clear things up at the same time.

He slowly crawled off of his bed and he walked straight towards the practice room. He turned on the lights and he looked at himself in the mirror: He was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and an oversized white t-shirt, his hair was all over the place. He sighed at the sight of the mess he was as he approached the stereo and he connected his phone to play one of his favorite songs to dance to: “Goodbye” by Taemin. That song brought so many memories: His trainee days at SM Entertainment, how honored he was when none other but Lee Taemin asked him to be one of his back-up dancers, his audition at The Unit+, the first step into the new adventure he was living in that moment along with the other UNB members.

He inhaled and exhaled deeply before switching his brain on “focus mode” and starting to dance. Every step was clear in his memory as always.

***

Junyoung couldn’t sleep that night.

He wasn’t sure about the reason but something about that paper kiss game they had played during the fan meeting was still making him feel embarrassed towards Hansol hyung. That’s also the reason why he was sleeping in Hojung and Chan’s room that night. As soon as Chan had asked for company he thought it could be a great excuse to avoid sleeping with Hansol hyung.

What was his problem anyway? It was just a game. It was stupid.

Then, why did Hansol hyung had to grab his arms and push his lips so hard on his so easily?

It was just a game, right?

He suddenly laughed at the memory of Euijin hyung grasping Hojung’s ass to kiss him in the funniest way ever while UNMEs were enjoying some good fan service. Hansol hyung must have done it for the same reason for sure. The same thing that went for the way they liked to look at each other or the back hugs they always shared probably. Just fan service.

Why was it bordering him so much? It wasn’t as if he could be attracted to another boy… right?

No. Junyoung was one hundred percent heterosexual. He had always liked girls. He just had a soft spot for cute boys like Kijoong-ah or Dongmyeong-ah but that was it.

He liked Hansol hyung for sure. He was such a great dancer, he was definitely handsome and he was so cute when he got shy and he looked at the ground while showing his pretty teeth as he side-smiled-

Junyoung wasn’t in any way able to sleep without something warm to drink.

He got up from his bed and he exited his room to head to the kitchen but he stopped in the middle of the hallway when he noticed the light of the practice room was on.

Kwangsuk hyung maybe? Sometimes he liked to dance at crazy hours of the night when he was brainstorming for a new song he was writing or a new choreography he was working on.

Jun followed the light in search of some company and a good distraction but his breath got stuck in his throat as soon as he approached the slightly opened door. Taemin sunbaenim’s alluring voice was filling the room and none other but Ji Hansol was dancing to “Press Your Number”: His bang wet with sweat was falling down on his big eyes, his t-shirt was loose on his neck showing off his collarbones and his right shoulder giving him such a kind of messy and sexy look as he was moving his body along with the beats.

It wasn’t obviously the first time Junyoung saw the other dance but there was something about the way his hyung was moving it was making him feel kind of hot. Maybe he wanted to dance too?

Then, why wasn’t he moving? Why were his eyes fixed on the other’s body?

The song suddenly came to an end and he could hear Hansol’s heavy breaths as he was lying on the ground with his eyes closed before the first notes of “Want” by Taemin sunbaenim started playing.

_“The moment you drink, the thirstier you’ll get._

_You don’t feel complete, you’re trying to define this passion._

_Your instincts and even your reason will want me more. You’ll burn up even more..”_

“Oh! Jun-ah! You scared me..” Hansol had just realized that Junyoung was in the room and he had been staring at him for who knows how long.

“Please don’t stop- I mean- Don’t mind me, hyung! I just can’t sleep tonight so... I was simply wandering around…” Jun looked down, unable to meet the other’s eyes.

Hansol softly laughed at the sight. Sometimes Jun was even shyer than him. His heart though was beating twice as fast as he looked at the other in the mirror in front of him and he closed his eyes letting the music guide his movements.

_“Hot, hot. I’ll burn you up even more slowly. Hot, hot. I want you to fall for me without limit._

_Hot, hot. I’ll wake the silence under your deep sea. Hot, hot._

_You’ll want it more, you’ll burn up more._

_The prohibited fruit is even sweeter so it’s tempting you...”_

Hansol perfectly remembered that during that part of the song Taemin sunbaenim looked at the girl who walked past him. He couldn’t help but turn around and give Junyoung one of his killer looks regretting it the second immediately after.

What was he doing? Flirting? Junyoung was the last person in the world to who he should have done something like that but he wasn’t completely able to control himself when it came to dancing. It was always as if another person possessed his body, a more confident and bolder version of himself.

Jun was literally sweating on himself doing nothing. Did Hansol hyung just blink at him? What game was he playing? Jun sighed. His hyung was probably enjoying making fun of him a lot. Something close to frustration filled the youngest body as he stood up and he started dancing in front of the other during the part of the female dancer during Taemin’s performance of the song. He had been challenged and he had to answer, his way.

_“I’m your eyes, I’ll make you open new eyes._

_I’m your toy to make you innocent. Trust your self-control._

_Move your body and soul...”_

Hansol’s heart skipped a beat when he saw Junyoung walking towards him to start some very sexy freestyle body waves in front of his eyes. The oldest mindlessly licked his own lips: To watch the youngest dance like that on those lyrics increased the adrenaline in his body and before he knew what he was doing, Hansol had put a hand on the other’s shoulder keeping up with the choreography but dancing around him as to play around with him.

_“Hot, hot. I’ll burn you up even more slowly._

_Hot, hot. I want you to fall for me without limit..”_

Junyoung’s body was burning both because he was giving all he got while dancing and partly because the other was literally dancing on him. Hansol hyung was so damn good at this. So good he suddenly wondered what would have felt like if the other was shirtless and he himself was as well. Junyoung shivered at the thought, punching himself mentally as he instinctively held onto the other’s hips.

Such a mistake. Hansol was starting his body rolls in that exact moment, moving and turning around, occasionally brushing Jun’s pelvis.

_“Want it more, want it more._

_You’ll want it more, you’ll burn up more…”_

When the song ended they both stood still at the center of the room, their hot bodies pressed on each another, one breathing in the other’s breath. Junyoung couldn’t take his hands off Hansol while he had his fingers crossed behind the other’s neck. Their eyes met as “Move” began and something told them that no one was playing anymore, it felt like there was no more oxygen in the room.

_“Get drunk with this strange mood._

_You can let yourself go but you can’t escape from me…”_

Junyoung blinked twice when he realized that the oldest was focusing his attention now on his eyes and then on his lips. “Hyung…” He didn’t even know what he wanted to say but at that point he was sure that Hansol hyung was feeling the same heat he was.

Hansol’s head was spinning a bit and he wasn’t sure about the reason why but he couldn’t take the other’s eyes so, when Junyoung spoke, he knew he had been crossing the line already. He was scared. He took a step back, ready to walk away with an excuse and to turn off that radio and those very inappropriate songs for the moment.

Junyoung caught the other’s wrist just on time, his heart pounding in his chest like a sledgehammer. “D-Do you want to…?” He didn’t even know what he was asking for but the other’s surprised look was enough for him to give up to his curiosity. He pulled Hansol towards him and he grabbed his neck to make their foreheads touch. The oldest had his eyes closed as if he was expecting the other to actually kiss him but it was only when he opened them, showing Junyoung the cutest, disappointed expression he had ever seen, that the youngest connected their lips in a chaste, slow kiss.

Hansol could not believe what the youngest had just done. When they separated, almost immediately, he caressed the back of the other’s neck as he spoke: “Are you sure, Jun-ah? We can still pretend that nothing happened.”

Junyoung focused on the oldest lips again. They were even softer than he had imagined: “But I don’t want to. Can I… Can I kiss you again, hyung?”

“U-Kiss!” Hansol couldn’t help but laughing at his own dad joke he always made when he was embarrassed but when he saw his dongsaeng confused face he thought it was the cutest being in the world.

He grabbed Junyoung’s shoulders like he had done during the paper kiss game and their lips met once again. Junyoung pushed his tongue inside the other’s mouth almost immediately as he embraced his hips, his obsession. The oldest let him explore his mouth before fighting back with his tongue as his hands started traveling from Junyoung’s neck to his collarbones to his nipples, hard under his touch through the thin layer of cotton that was the other’s t-shirt.

Junyoung sighed and that was the moment when he realized how much Hansol’s sexy dance had been affecting his body. He could feel his boner growing in his boxers as seconds passed.

How could that man turn him on like that? Like the best quality straight porn he used to watch?

Hansol smiled at how embarrassed the other looked: “You look like it’s the first time for you…” He had no idea where that boldness came from but he grabbed Junyoung’s wrist to put it on his own crotch. “It’s not the first for me.”

Junyoung wasn’t able to breathe since he got to get his hand on the other’s intimate parts. It was so strange to touch another boy’s pants but he also felt a boost of excitement and arousal he literally felt eager to discover Hansol’s body closer than ever. “Can I..?” He was about to ask about the topic when the oldest pulled his own shirt off and he moved his hand on his toned pectorals.

“You can do whatever you want Junie.”

Junyoung couldn’t help thinking about how absolutely great Hansol’s body felt under his hands. He suddenly craved to taste every inch of it. He put both his hands on the other’s bare chest, pushing him lightly until Hansol’s back hit the wall behind him and then he kissed the corner of his mouth as if to ask permission to go forward despite what the other had just said. That’s why the oldest couldn’t take it anymore and he grabbed a handful of Junyoung’s hair pulling his head on his own neck in response.

The youngest didn’t need any further sign. He slowly kissed Hansol’s neck, then he chose to bite his hear before letting his tongue trace an invisible path towards his marvelous collarbones. The sounds his hyung was making were driving Junyoung even crazier than he was already being: He shamelessly started to caress the other’s erection on the fabric of his sweatpants. He could feel it growing at each kiss and each time he marked the other’s skin.

It was addictive. Hansol’s soft whines were addictive. Hansol was addictive and Junyoung was feeling as his own body was heating up as if he got fever so he stopped his torture for a moment to take his own shirt off. He didn’t miss the way Hansol licked his lips as if he were looking at a delicious piece of grilled meat, especially his boxers. The youngest suddenly felt confident under the other’s big eyes. He would have never expected Hansol hyung to drop on his knees and look up at his as if to ask permission to do something more. It was illegal how cute the oldest looked even in a moment like that and Junyoung wasn’t planning on having any regrets in that moment. He bit his bottom lip before shoving his boxers down.

Hansol was definitely dreaming because there was no way an attractive boy as Junyoung was offering his body to him like that. He was hypnotized by his big, hard, member.

When Junyoung felt the other’s lips around the tip of his dick, he groaned loudly as he pointed one of his hands on the wall to hold himself still while the other found its way on Hansol’s hair: “Ugh~” He couldn’t help moaning. “G-God, Hansol- Ah~” He didn’t even realize he had forgotten honorifics, he was too busy enjoying how unbelievably good the other’s lips felt around his length. “Hmm~”

Hansol couldn’t help thinking both about how endearing Junyoung’s whines were and how he could be so damn sexy at the same time. When he swirled his tongue all over the youngest length he pulled at his hair so tight he tore some off for sure and Hansol wasn’t even extremely embarrassed to admit that he liked it. He held onto Junyoung’s slender thighs before increasing the speed of his movements.

“Ah~ Fuck- H-Hansol~” Junyoung wanted to warn the other to get away from him because he was about to reach the limit but he was feeling so dizzy he barely registered the other grabbing his legs before his vision went white and he came in Hansol’s mouth groaning loudly.

The oldest used the back of his hand to clean some cum dripping from his lips as he enjoyed Junyoung’s face who was in pure contentment. He was responsible for that and he felt so incredibly happy he felt like leaving a kiss on the other’s hipbone before standing up. Junyoung left him no time to speak and he blocked him against the wall coming back at his neck again.

“I want to make you feel good as well.” He whispered hotly in Hansol’s ears as he pinched at his nipples, shooting waves of pain mixed with pleasure straight to his member.

“Y-You don’t have to- Ah~” The oldest tried, not wanting the other to do something he might regret.

“I want to. I want you.” He replied, dead serious.

Hansol didn’t even have the chance to reply because the youngest continued his travel with his mouth until he enveloped one of his nipples to suck on it. “Aah~ Please~” He tried to push the other away but his hands were promptly dragged behind his back and he could do nothing but surrender to the other’s torture.

“Don’t act like you don’t love it.” Junyoung’s voice was the sexiest thing in the world for Hansol.

The oldest could do nothing but reply with a loud whine that made Junyoung laugh. His hyung was truly the cutest human being. He released his wrists to grab a handful of his marvelous ass before biting down on his collarbones, enjoying how desperate the other was sounding.

“Jun-ah~” Hansol was biting his own bottom lip so hard he could taste blood when the youngest pulled both his sweatpants and briefs down and he grabbed his aching erection with one of his hands. “Ah- Yes~” He had already lost his mind after a few stroked he didn’t even realize he had grasped Junyoung’s biceps pulling him so close their chest’s where fire on fire.

A couple more faster strokes along with the most painful hickey at the base of his neck and a firm spank on his ass got Hansol screaming the youngest name as he came in thick sprouts on his hand.

They got lost in each other’s eyes until they were both finally able to breathe properly again. Junyoung caressed the oldest cheek and he kissed his slowly one more time in the sweetest way possible and Hansol smiled on his lips before they parted.

“What did you do to me?” The youngest whispered.

Hansol kissed him briefly before smiling again: “The same thing you did to me.”


End file.
